Meeting Metalhead/Mario and Luigi Takes Peach and Daisy Out of the Tower
(At a forest with a log cottage, Clara’s group arrived following the Yellow Brick Road still. Unknown to them, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful are hidden, watching them and then vanished without being seen. Clara’s group meanwhile noticed a bunch of apple trees) Fritz: Yum! Apples! Rockruff: Boy, am I starving! Phillip: Me too! (Realizing they have food already, Clara, Louise, and Phillip suddenly changed their answer to Fritz and Rockruff) Clara: But we have food already. Louise: In our backpacks. Phillip: Yeah. Fritz: But what if we run out upon eating them? Rockruff: Better safe than sorry. (Realizing they’re right after hearing their stomachs growl, they happily gave in) Phillip: I guess it’s worth gathering more food then. Aku-Aku: Great idea, Phillip. (They walk up to an apple tree and after Clara picked an apple off a branch and just when she was gonna inspect it for worms, an arm of a tree snatched the apple back from her, surprising her, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff) Rockruff and kids: What the…?! Apple Tree 1: What do you think you’re doing?! (Feeling guilty, Clara spoke up apologetically) Clara: Sorry, we were hungry and…. (She stopped and got annoyed) Clara: I can’t believe I’m talking to a talking apple tree. (Apple Tree 1 turned to the other apple trees) Apple Tree 1: They were hungry. Apple Tree 2: They were hungry. (Apple Tree 1 turned to the group in anger) Apple Tree 1: But how would you like it if someone picks something off of you? Clara: Well, I wouldn’t like it, but…. Apple Tree 1: Then keep your hands to yourself! Fritz: You’re the rudest tree…! Louise: Fritz, don’t provoke him even more! (Suddenly, Crash got an idea and turned to his friends, speaking up while winking at them secretly) Crash: You know what, let’s get out of here. We don’t want to eat those apples! (Getting the idea, the group played along and agreed) Aku-Aku: I agree, Crash. Rockruff: We don’t need them. Apple Tree 1: Are you hinting my apples aren’t what they ought to be? (Crash and the others casually shook their heads) Clara’s group: Nope. Aku-Aku: It’s just we don’t want to eat little green worms. (Insulted, the apple trees got angry and began to throw apples at them, including the one that Apple Tree 1 snatched from Clara. One of the apples hit Crash squarely in the nose, but he took it off and threw it aside since it’s now damaged. Realizing they threw apples at the group, the apple trees stopped throwing and Apple Tree 1 shouted at them) Apple Tree 1: You could’ve asked permission to have those apples instead! Clara: Now you tell us. (She picks an apple up) Clara: Thanks. (The apples trees just mumbled in anger and then went back to sleep. Clara’s group then proceeded to pick up the apples and pack them in Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip’s backpacks. After Clara and Louise picked up the last two apples and packed them in their own backpacks, they suddenly noticed a pair of metal-rusted legs standing in front of them. They stood up and saw that the legs came from a metal-rusted robot just standing there, holding an axe. The robot has silver armor, a bronze plated belly, green cheeks, red eyes, and is wearing a light orange eye mask and bands) Clara: Hey guys! Louise: Come here! (The others arrived and noticed the robot as well) Fritz: A robot? Phillip: Why isn’t he moving? (Suddenly, the robot mumbled something through his closed mouth without moving) Clara: What did you say? (The robot mumbled something again) Robot: (Mumbling) Mmoilm man. Aku-Aku: I think he said “Oil can.” Crash: Oil can what? Aku-Aku: No, no, Crash. He means an object called an oil can. Crash: (Realizing) Oh! An oil can. Okay. Rockruff: But where is one? Fritz: Where would I be if I were an oil can? (Suddenly, Clara noticed an oil can sitting on a tree stump and picked it up) Clara: Here it is! (She turned to the robot again) Clara: Where do you want to be oiled first? (The robot mumbled again) Robot: (Mumbling) Mmym mounm. Clara: Your mouth? Robot: (Mumbling) Mm-hmm. Clara: Okay. (She then squirted some oil into the robot’s mouth, until the robot rubbed his lips together, moving them again. Then he opened them and spoke up gratefully) Robot: Wow! I can talk again! Thank you! Can you oil the rest of my body please? Clara: Sure. (She oils his arms, and then she, Louise, and Phillip helped move his arms again) Louise: Does it hurt? Robot: No. It feels good! (He then introduced himself) Robot: My name is Metalhead. Phillip: That’s your name? Metalhead: Yes. Fritz: How did you get stuck here? Metalhead: Glad you asked. You see, a year ago, I was cutting a tree down to make firewood. Suddenly, it started to rain. Just when I tried to take shelter in that cottage over there, I rusted solid here ever since then, up until now. (He chuckles. After Clara oiled his neck, she helped turn Metalhead’s head with his robotic hands until it moved again) Metalhead: Thanks! Clara: You’re perfect again! Rockruff: Perfect as can ever be for a robot! (Metalhead suddenly gave a flat expression, confusing the group) Aku-Aku: What’s that look for? Metalhead: If you think I’m perfect, bang on my chest. Go ahead, uh…? Clara: Clara Stahlbaum. Metalhead: Then bang my chest. Go ahead. (Clara bangs on his chest, emitting a little hollow echo) Crash: What an echo! It’s beautiful! (Metalhead then got sad) Metalhead: Actually, it’s empty. Clara’s group: Empty? Metalhead: My creator forgot to give me a heart. Clara’s group: (Surprised) No heart? Metalhead: (Nods sadly) No heart. It’s all hollow. (Wanting to cheer Metalhead up, Clara's group asked him) Phillip: What would you do if you had a heart? Metalhead: Well…. (He thinks it over and then perking up, he begins singing his explanation) Metalhead: When a man’s an empty kettle He should be on his mettle And yet, I’m torn apart Just because I’m assumin’ That I could be kind of human If I only had a heart I’d be tender, I’d be gentle And awful sentimental Regarding love and art I’d be friends with the sparrows And the boy who shoots the arrows If I only had a heart Picture me a balcony Up above, a voice sings low “Wherefore are thou, Romeo?” Thump, thump I hear a beat Thump, thump How sweet Just to register emotion Jealousy, devotion And really feel the part I could stay young and chipper And I’d lock it with a zipper If I only had a heart (He then points at his legs and Clara oiled his entire legs and hips. Once moving again, Metalhead danced around on the Yellow Brick Road and even tooted like a choo-choo train, startling a happy giggling Rockruff. While watching the dance, Clara’s group whispered in a huddle, as if talking about inviting Metalhead to come with them to get a heart. Then after his dance finished, he did a cartwheel and then clumsily stumbled onto the grass by the cottage, much to Clara’s group’s concern. They then ran up to him and helped him up) Fritz: You okay? Metalhead: Yeah. Just a little rusty on the left shoulder. (Clara oils him there, fixing him up) Clara: While you were dancing, we were thinking of asking you to come with us to Emerald City and ask the Wizard of Oz to get you a heart. Fritz: Yeah. Louise: We’re going to meet him as well. Phillip: Clara, Fritz, Louise, Rockruff, and I want to ask the Wizard to send us back home to Kansas. Crash: And I’m asking the Wizard to get me a brain. Aku-Aku: And make me a perfect conscience. Metalhead: But what if this Wizard won’t give us what we want when we get there? Louise: I’m sure he would. Rockruff: It's not like he'll deny us them. Clara: We’ve come a long way so far. (Suddenly, they heard three evil cackles and noticed on the cottage roof Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful looking down at them with evil smirks) Fawful: You call that long? Cackletta: You just began. Sugar Plum: And we sure didn’t forget you. (Noticing Crash, Aku-Aku, and Metalhead, the two evil witches and henchman smirked evilly even more) Cackletta: So, you’re helping them, I see. Fawful: Well, heed our warnings of threats! Sugar Plum: Stay away from them! Cackletta: (Points at Crash and Aku-Aku) Or we’ll make you a bandicoot pelt and chop you into firewood! Sugar Plum: (Pointing at Metalhead) And we could use you for a beehive! (To Cackletta and Fawful) Right? Cackletta and Fawful: Indeed. (Cackletta then conjured up a fireball with her hand) Cackletta: Here, little bandicoot. Wanna play ball? Fawful: Don't be shy! (Cackletta and Fawful fires their own fireballs at the group, who dodged. As the fireballs burned at their same spot, Crash freaked out) Crash: Keep it away from me! (Clara hugged Pinocchio in anger and defense) Clara: Hurt any of our friends or else…! Sugar Plum: Or else what? Fawful: You don’t have powers of scariness! Cackletta: And we will get those items back from you! (As Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Sugar Plum cackled evilly again, Metalhead stomped out the flames with his foot, since he’s made of metal and then the two evil witches and Fawful disappeared in a burst of flames again. After they were gone, the group recovered and got angry) Crash: Even though that ball of flame scared me, I’m not afraid of those witches! Aku-Aku: That’s right! We’ll help each other get to the Wizard, even if we die trying! Crash: Make me a bandicoot pelt? (Scoffs and snaps his fingers) I like to see them try. Aku-Aku: And me firewood? Please! (He scoffs only since he doesn't have fingers) Metalhead: I will support us too! Beehive, please! Let them see if they make me a beehive! (He snaps his fingers as well) Louise: Thank you. Clara: You guys are the best. Rockruff: Yeah. Phillip: Although, come to think of it, this is weird. Fritz: It feels as if we knew each other already. Clara: But we couldn’t have, right? Aku-Aku: I don’t see why not. Crash: You weren’t there when I was tied to a pole, right? Rockruff and kids: Nope. Metalhead: And you weren’t there when I rusted solid, right? Rockruff and kids: Nope. (They shrugged) Clara: Regardless, we know each other now, right? (They nod in agreement) Rockruff and kids: To Oz? Crash, Aku-Aku, and Metalhead: To Oz! (They then began singing as they marched along down the Yellow Brick Road deeper into the forest) Clara’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Meanwhile, back at the Haunted Forest, Mario and Luigi are looking around for anyone to ask if they heard anything about where the lost princesses are) Luigi: Hello? Anybody here? (Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes) Mario: Who’s there? (Suddenly, a pack of Wolfos leapt out and attempted to attack them, but Mario and Luigi, using quick thinking, grabbed two big sticks nearby and whacked two away as they ran quickly) Mario: Great! Wolfos! Luigi: Run! (They continued to run and run until they lost them. Panting in relief, they sighed in relief immediately, having lost the Wolfos pack. Mario and Luigi then noticed a familiar tower in front of them) Mario: Maybe someone will help us in our search. Luigi: I agree. (They run up to the tower. After inspecting it, they climbed up. Upon reaching the window, they entered and looked around, for it was empty) Mario: Odd…. Luigi: There must be someone.... (They noticed a basket of paint supplies and took a closer look in curiosity. Then they noticed all the painted canvas walls) Luigi: Someone must be a good artist. Mario: Beautiful art. (Suddenly, something whacked them both in the back of their heads, knocking them out. They collapsed, revealing that it was a panicked Peach and Daisy whacking them with their broomsticks and Yoshi, looking concerned, is standing next to them) Daisy: Good whack. Peach: Thank you. (Yoshi nods in agreement. He then went up Mario and Luigi and pointed at their mouths with his finger) Peach: Okay. Daisy: We'll see if there's pointy teeth. (Using the handle of their broomsticks, Peach and Daisy carefully opened Mario and Luigi’s lips, to reveal that they have normal teeth. Confused, Peach and Daisy turned to Yoshi) Peach: They don’t have pointy teeth. Daisy: Weird. (They notice Mario and Luigi groaning, about to wake up, and Peach and Daisy whack them again, knocking them out again. Using quick thinking, Peach and Daisy stuffed Mario and Luigi's unconscious bodies into the closet and locked it) Peach: We got a trespasser in the closet. Daisy: Yeah. (They suddenly gasped in realization) Peach: (Gasps) We got a trespasser in the closet! Daisy: You mean…? Peach: Yeah! We’ll show her now that we are mature enough to leave and defend ourselves! Daisy: Then she’ll take us to Emerald City! (Yoshi chirped a cheer while clapping his hands. Suddenly, they heard Sugar Plum call out to Peach and Daisy) Sugar Plum: Peach, Daisy! I’m home! (Yoshi went back into his hiding spot and Sugar Plum flew in) Sugar Plum: Did you have a good time? Peach and Daisy: Yes! Peach: And we got…! Sugar Plum: I’m gonna make you your favorite hazelnut soup for dinner tonight! And for dessert, a delicious cake topped with gumdrops and marzipan! Peach and Daisy: Great! Daisy: Anyway, remember when Peach and I told you about the lights from Emerald City? Sugar Plum: Yes, but I thought we dropped that subject? Daisy: And we got something to…. Sugar Plum: And I told you, you’re not ready to leave this tower yet. Daisy: But this is…! Sugar Plum: Girls…. Peach: We just want…! (Sugar Plum begins to lose her patience) Sugar Plum: Girls…! Peach and Daisy: Just listen! (Sugar Plum finally snapped) Sugar Plum: ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, GIRLS!!!! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!!!! (Peach and Daisy got silent and scared from the shouting. Realizing her temper, Sugar Plum calmed down and sighed in exhaustion) Sugar Plum: Oh, poo! Sorry for yelling, but seriously, I don’t want to treat you like I’m the bad guy. (Peach and Daisy silently narrowed their eyes secretly at the closet, and then thinking up a plan, spoke up disappointedly) Peach: What we wanted was…. Sugar Plum: Yes? Peach: We wanted more paint for our birthday. Daisy: From the color-making shells. Sugar Plum: That’s a three day journey. Daisy: We know. Peach: But it’ll be better than those lights. (A short pause, then Sugar Plum smiled and thankfully for Peach and Daisy, she fell for it) Sugar Plum: Tres bien. Okay. I’ll leave for three days to get them for you. (Peach and Daisy smiled softly) Peach and Daisy: Thank you. (They hugged) Sugar Plum: I love you very much. Peach and Daisy: I love you more. Sugar Plum: I love you most. (After the hug ended, Sugar Plum then went to the window, carrying a sack) Sugar Plum: I’ll be home in three days. Goodbye. Adieu. Peach and Daisy: Goodbye, Mother. (After Sugar Plum flew out the window and down to the ground, she then left until she disappeared. Seeing their chance now, Peach and Daisy unlocked the closet and carried Mario and Luigi’s unconscious bodies out while Yoshi came out of hiding) Daisy: Looks like we'll ask them to help. Peach: Yep. (Peach then grabbed a line of rope and with Daisy's help tied Mario and Luigi’s bodies to a column. They then nod at Yoshi to wake them up. Understanding with a nod, Yoshi went up on Mario and Luigi. He licks them, stirring them awake slowly. Mario and Luigi woke up slowly and noticed Yoshi right next to them and while Mario gasped, Luigi gave out a shout of fright, making Yoshi gasp as well and run away. Then Mario and Luigi noticed they are tied up and got confused) Mario: What’s going on? Luigi: Who did this? (Peach and Daisy then spoke up in the shadows nearby Yoshi, holding their broomsticks) Peach: We’re not afraid of you, trespassers! Daisy: Just don't hurt us! (Mario and Luigi got dumbfounded) Mario: Trespasser? Luigi: Hurt you? Mario and Luigi: What are you…? Daisy: Don’t, play, dumb. My sister and I know why you’re here. I think. Peach: So no tricks. Luigi: Um, can you come out so my brother and I can see? Mario: Who are you? (Hesitating, Peach and Daisy turned to Yoshi, who nods to them to come out. Then they gathered their courage and slowly walked out into the light and exposed themselves to Mario and Luigi, who slowly are amazed by their beauty) Peach: (Clutching her broomstick) Who are you? Daisy: (Clutching her broomstick) And why are you here? (Mario and Luigi continued to stare at them in silence) Daisy: Hello?! We asked you! (Mario and Luigi got amazed) Mario: A Yoshi? Two young beautiful witches? Wow. Peach: You heard my sister. Now answer our questions now. (Realizing they have to answer, Mario and Luigi explained away) Mario: My name is Mario. Luigi: I'm Luigi. Mario: And we're here because we were seeking help in finding the two lost Princesses of Oz when a pack of Wolfos attacked us. Luigi: But we escaped and thankfully came here for not only shelter, but also to find someone who can help us. (Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi walked up to Mario and Luigi cautiously and inspected them) Peach: So, Mario, why are you looking for those two lost princesses? Daisy: Are you, Luigi, along with Mario, telling the truth? Luigi: Because their parents miss them. Mario: So please, untie us and we’ll show you proof. (Reluctant, Peach and Daisy turned to Yoshi, who nods in approval. Then Peach and Daisy nod and untied them. Mario and Luigi then pulled the picture and two crowns out of their backpacks) Mario: See? These are the items that need to help us in our search. Luigi: Have a look. (Peach and Daisy looked at the picture of the two baby princesses and got curious) Peach: Those babies has the same face as us. Daisy: Huh. (Hearing them, Luigi looked at Daisy's face closely, much to Mario's surprise and Daisy's discomfort when she noticed) Daisy: Hey! (She slaps him across the face) Mario: (Scoldingly) Luigi! Luigi: (To Daisy, ignoring Mario) Why did you do that? I was just taking a look! (Realizing along with Mario and Peach, Daisy became apologetic) Daisy: Oh, I’m so, so, so sorry! I didn’t know. Luigi: Well, apology accepted. Now can I take a closer look? (Daisy nods and Luigi, along with Mario took a closer look at her and Peach's faces) Luigi: Yeah. Mario: The princesses in that baby picture does look like you. (He and Luigi began to ponder along with Peach and Daisy) Mario and Luigi: Do you think…? (Peach and Daisy then placed each crown they are still holding on their heads and then they, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi looked in the mirror to see. After staring silently, they shrugged) Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: Nah. (Peach and Daisy took the crowns off and gives them and the picture back to Mario and Luigi) Peach: I’m sure you’ll find them eventually. Daisy: We wish you luck for that. Mario and Luigi: (Thinking loudly) Or maybe…. Peach and Daisy: What? Luigi: Maybe since you look like the princesses with those faces.... Mario: Why don’t you come with us to Emerald City and consult with the king and queen, as well as the Wizard of Oz himself for answers? (Realizing they wish to take them to Emerald City, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi got surprised) Peach: Really?! Daisy: You’ll take us and Yoshi to Emerald City?! Luigi: Er, yes. Mario: Is that a crime? Peach: Ironically, we were gonna ask you to take us to Emerald City right now. (Mario and Luigi got surprised too) Mario and Luigi: Really?! Mario: You’ll go with us? Peach: Yes. (Even Yoshi nods with a chirp) Daisy: We want to go and see those lights tomorrow night on our birthday. Mario: Really? Luigi: Both your birthday’s tomorrow? Peach and Daisy: Yes. Peach: We're turning 20. Mario: Well, happy birthday to the lost princesses. Luigi: And to you two, Miss…. Peach: Peach. Daisy: Daisy. Mario: Peach. Luigi: Daisy. (Mario and Luigi realized something) Mario: Hold on! The lost princesses’ names are Peach and Daisy, too. Luigi: And their birthday's tomorrow, too. Daisy: Talk about irony. Peach: The princesses and us have the same names and birthday. Mario: And about the lights, those are actually lanterns the people of Emerald City light up to commemorate their lost princesses and their birthday. Luigi: That's called the Lantern Festival. Peach and Daisy: Lanterns? Peach: As in floating lanterns? (Mario and Luigi nodded, then suddenly noticed their amulets) Marioi: What’re those amulets you got? (Peach and Daisy noticed what they’re talking about and explained) Peach and Daisy: These? Peach: They're special magic amulets that were given to us as babies. Luigi: Same with the lost princesses. Daisy: How ironic again. Mario: Anyway, what powers do they have? Peach: They both have the power to give us magic spells of all sorts, heal wounds and injuries. Daisy: And even make people a little young and beautiful if they wish. (Interested, Mario and Luigi nod) Mario and Luigi: I see. (Peach and Daisy then tucks their amulets in the neck rim of their dresses) Peach: And Daisy and I are worried that if we lose these amulet, then we don’t have powers. Daisy: Maybe we can just get out of the tower now and talk later. (Realizing Daisy’s right, she, Yoshi, Peach, Mario, and Luigi got up) Peach: Right. Luigi: Can you, by any chance, fly on a broom? Daisy: Peach and I flew around a little bit in this tower on our brooms. Peach: But never outside. Mario: What about your parents? Luigi: What would they say if…? Peach: Actually, mine and Daisy's father died when we were babies. Daisy: But our mother never lets us leave this tower. Mario and Luigi: Why? Daisy: She claims that the outside world is very evil and dangerous. Peach: And that they’ll hurt us and take our amulets away. (Thinking about it, Mario and Luigi brightened up and spoke up) Mario: You know what, Luigi I are gonna make you both a promise. Peach: And what’s that? Daisy: Name it. Mario: You want to be safe and protected in the outside world, right? Peach and Daisy: Yes, why? Luigi: And your mother won’t let you out and doesn’t understand you, right? Peach and Daisy: Yes, why? Luigi: Well, without letting your mother know, Mario and I’ll sneak you out of here, protect you from any danger, take you to Emerald City, and once we get our dreams, we’ll take you back here before your mother knows. Mario: That way no one gets hurt. (Peach and Daisy became unsure) Mario and Luigi: I promise. (Peach and Daisy smiled at their honesty and hugged them along with Yoshi) Peach and Daisy: Thank you. (Later, Mario and Luigi climbed down to the bottom on the elevator cable and called out to Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi) Mario: You alright? Luigi: You gonna do it? Peach and Daisy: Yes! (Peach and Daisy seated themselves on their brooms at the window while Yoshi fluttered down to the ground next to Mario and Luigi) Peach: This is it. Daisy: Yeah. (They begin singing) Peach: Look at the world So close, and we’re halfway to it Look at it all So big, do we even dare? Daisy: Look at us There at last, we just have to do it (They nervously looked back into the room) Peach and Daisy: Should we? (They got determined again) Peach and Daisy: No Here we go (They concentrated their brooms and zipped out into the air, much to their surprise. Even Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi saw in surprise on the ground. Then Peach and Daisy floated down to the ground next to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi and slowly stepped off the brooms. Mario and Luigi takes their hands and they leave the Haunted Forest to the Yellow Brick Road, and much to Peach and Daisy’s amazement, they saw how beautiful the outside world is. Mario and Luigi then gently placed Peach and Daisy’s hands on the grass and they loved the feel) Daisy: Just smell the grass The dirt, just like we dreamed They be (They feel the gentle breeze) Peach: Just feel that summer breeze The way it’s calling us (They then touched a nearby brook and splashed a little) Peach and Daisy: For, like, the first time ever We’re completely free (Accepting Mario and Luigi’s hands, Peach and Daisy then started running along with them slowly and then faster, following the Yellow Brick Road into a forest, very different from the Haunted Forest. Even Yoshi tagged along happily) Peach and Daisy: We could go running And racing And dancing And chasing And leaping And bounding And flying Hearts pounding And splashing And reeling And finally feeling (Once in the forest, Peach and Daisy are amazed by the beauty after they, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi stopped running and they let go) Peach and Daisy: That’s when our lives begin (After their song is finished, they panted happily and then got excited along with Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi) Peach: We did it! Daisy: We did it! Mario: We know! Luigi: You’re outside! (They composed themselves and took each other’s hands again) Mario and Luigi: Shall we go now? Peach and Daisy: Yes! (Even Yoshi chirped happily in agreement. They then run deeper into the forest to get to Emerald City) Coming up: Clara’s group meets a certain anthro sloth bear and his young anthro bear cub in the deeper part of the forest and decide to take them with as well after learning that the former wants courage and the latter wants to be his partner fighting enemies. Also, Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi get to know each other with Yoshi's support, both groups unaware that they’ll meet up. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies